


Hot and Bothered

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Multi, Open Marriage, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Edelgard thinks that she's just going to lounge in an armchair with a glass of wine and watch Dorothea eat Ingrid out. That's what she usually does when Dorothea brings one of their friends into their bed; she likes watching Dorothea have fun, even if she never feels inclined to participate herself. This time, though, watching Dorothea push Ingrid down makes Edelgard want to dom Ingrid by fucking her with a strap-on while Dorothea sits on her face.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70
Collections: Horny Void





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the things I've been inspired to immediately start writing based off of anon meme threads, I did not expect the first one I actually finish and publish on AO3 to be this. Thank you, anon who inspired this.

It's the nervous glances that Ingrid keeps sending Edelgard, as Dorothea kisses her and pushes her against the bed and takes off her clothes, that do it to Edelgard. Something about the hesitant fear there, the way Ingrid is looking at her for reassurance, for approval, that it's alright for Ingrid to let the Emperor's wife kiss and touch her like this-- sets Edelgard on fire. She shifts her sitting position, to try and allay the growing itch inside her. A useless tactic; the way Ingrid's eyes immediately dart to her as soon as she moves sends something white-hot through Edelgard. This can't continue.  
  
Edelgard doesn't realize that she's said that last part out loud until Dorothea turns around to look at her, concerned, and Ingrid's eyes widen with alarm.  
  
"Edie?" Dorothea asks. She's confused, because Edelgard had never had a problem with this sort of thing before. Not even when it was Ferdinand being pinned to her bed and fucked by her wife.  
  
"Ah, forgive me," Edelgard says after a beat. She swallows. "It's fine, really." Dorothea shakes her head, before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Edie, you know you have to actually communicate with me-- with us-- about your feelings, right? That's how this whole thing works," Dorothea says in a tone that is only slightly exasperated, as she makes a circling gesture between the three of them.  
  
"It's okay!" Ingrid squeaks from beneath Dorothea. "I'll just leave. It's no big deal."  
  
"No," Edelgard says, surprising both Ingrid and Dorothea. "That's not the issue. It really isn't."  
  
"Then what is?" Dorothea asks. Edelgard frowns.  
  
"I was just about to say, if you had waited a moment." Dorothea is suitably chastened, and is on the verge of apologizing before she thinks better of herself and stays quiet for Edelgard to finish.  
  
"Ingrid," Edelgard continues after a moment. Ingrid's eyes snap to hers and then away, downwards. "The original arrangement was for me to watch you and Dorothea. Would you be amenable to altering that arrangement?"  
  
"Altering it?" Ingrid asks, confused, but Edelgard can tell that Dorothea knows exactly what she means by her dawning look of understanding that gleams in her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Edelgard says. "I find myself wanting to participate tonight rather than remain a voyeur." It's amusing, watching the way Ingrid flashes through five different emotions in the space of a few seconds. Fear, confusion, shock, lust, timidness.  
  
"If-- if you want to, Your Majesty," Ingrid sputters out eventually, the blush on her cheeks intensifying.  
  
"Ingrid," Edelgard chides as she rises from the chair she had been sitting in. "You know what I've told you about using my title. And tonight of all nights, too."  
  
"Ah, s-sorry, Your-- Edelgard," Ingrid says nervously. Edelgard sighs.  
  
"There really is no problem if you object to my participation, you know," she says.  
  
"It's not that!" Ingrid says. "I'd like it. Really." Ingrid's face is nearly entirely red now. Dorothea laughs airily from on top of her.  
  
"The first thing Ingrid asked me when I propositioned her was if you'd be participating, too, Edie," Dorothea says. "I think our dashing knight here is very fond of your idea." Somehow, Ingrid manages to blush even further. Edelgard is almost concerned for a moment about how much blood must be in her head.  
  
"In that case," Edelgard says after a pause. "I'll be right back." Ingrid's forehead wrinkles in confusion, but Dorothea already knows exactly what Edelgard intends.  
  
"The black one, I think," she calls out to Edelgard as she heads across the room. And then, to Ingrid, in a lower voice that Edelgard can barely hear, "Oh, Ingrid, you are in for a treat."

#

"Good choice," Dorothea says with a wink when Edelgard returns to her and Ingrid, the black strap that Dorothea had suggested in the harness that she's wearing. Edelgard rolls her eyes.  
  
"Warming Ingrid up, I see?" she says instead of replying directly. While Edelgard had been putting herself in the harness, Dorothea appears to have taken the opportunity to leave hickeys on Ingrid's neck and chest.  
  
"So how are we going to take her?" Dorothea asks. Edelgard tilts her head and considers Ingrid, like she hasn't already decided exactly what she wants to do to her.  
  
"Do you have a preference, Ingrid?" Edelgard asks, just in case. Ingrid shakes her head, looking at the strap harnessed between her legs.  
  
"As- as long as you fuck me with _that_ , I'm good," she says.  
  
"In that case," Edelgard says, "I'll take her bottom half, and I'll leave her top half to you, Dorothea." Edelgard climbs onto the bed, poisitioning herself between Ingrid's legs, and then gives Dorothea a little push. "Dorothea, I can't fuck her with you sitting in her lap like that," she says after a moment with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Can't you, though?" Dorothea asks with a pout in her voice. Edelgard can't see Dorothea's face, but she still knows exactly what kind of expression she's making.  
  
"Perhaps," Edelgard concedes, "but I'd prefer to see you sit on her face."  
  
"That does sound appealing," Dorothea admits, and she scoots forward on top of Ingrid, who is eagerly grabbing Dorothea's ass and helping pull her forward onto her face.  
  
Now that Dorothea is out of the way, Edelgard pushes Ingrid's legs apart, letting her hands roam up her muscled thighs. She had already put oil on the strap, but it seems that she hardly needed to, with how wet Ingrid already looks. Edelgard strokes a finger down Ingrid's slit, and takes satisfaction in how Ingrid's thighs twitch. She can't hear Ingrid very well, now that Dorothea is starting to moan on top of her, but this is enough.  
  
Edelgard circles Ingrid's clit with her thumb as she probes her cunt with her index finger. She looks wet enough already, but Edelgard prefers to be certain. She feels the growing heat in between her legs flare again each time Ingrid's thighs twitch, as she rubs her clit. Edelgard wonders what sounds Ingrid would be making if Dorothea wasn't grinding against her face. Would she whimper, moan, beg? Maybe she'd have the chance to find out another night. Tonight, Edelgard focuses on the way Ingrid's stomach rises and falls with her breathing, hitching when Edelgard applies just the right amount of pressure, and on how Ingrid's thighs tremble when she makes just the right motions with her thumb.  
  
Soon, Edelgard decides that Ingrid is thoroughly wet, and she pulls her fingers out of Ingrid, moving her hand to help position her fake cock at Ingrid's entrance. Ingrid bucks her hips forward at the touch, and Edelgard smirks, even though neither Dorothea nor Ingrid can see her at the moment. She pushes the tip in, delighted at the way that Ingrid squirms underneath her. Edelgard puts one hand on each of Ingrid's thighs, spreading her wider as she slowly sinks inside of Ingrid's cunt. She sees Ingrid pull back from eating Dorothea out, and let out a low moan. Above her, Dorothea makes a strangled noise in her throat.

"Now, now, Ingrid," Edelgard chides teasingly. "Don't you neglect my dear Dorothea; I won't let you climax until she does." At this, Ingrid pulls Dorothea back onto her face so quickly as to make Dorothea yelp, though it quickly shudders into a moan. "Good girl," Edelgard says, beginning to move her hips, though she's not certain if Ingrid is even able to hear her with Dorothea sitting on top of her like that.

The heat between Edelgard's legs flares again as she pushes the strap-on in and out of Ingrid. She moves slowly at first, but picks up speed as she hears Dorothea become more desperate on top of Ingrid. Somehow it was doing so much more for her than usual, hearing Dorothea come apart on top of someone else. Someone else that she is currently pounding into, the slapping sound of her skin against Ingrid's thighs punctuating Dorothea's rising moans.

Slamming her hips against Ingrid and feeling her twitch beneath her is remarkably satisfying. The strap-on slides in and out of Ingrid with ease, thoroughly lubricated by her arousal. Edelgard's heart is racing, and she knows that if she were to touch herself now, she'd easily be able to get off, with how the strap-on has been pressing against her clit. She bites her lip and focuses on Dorothea's back, the way that her muscles move as she rides Ingrid's face. She can see that Dorothea is close to climaxing by the way her shoulders tense and how breathy her moans have become. Edelgard watches Dorothea fall apart, marveling at how especially lovely Dorothea looks as she does, unused to seeing it happen from this particular angle.

Edelgard decides to reward Ingrid, and starts by rubbing her fingers against her clit, making Ingrid jerk her hips up, arching herself further into Edelgard's hand. Edelgard rubs hard circles into Ingrid as she continues to thrust in and out of her, and she feels Ingrid's thighs tense up. She rubs Ingrid's clit steadily, until Ingrid clenches around her strap-on, her thigh muscles tight and tense. Edelgard thrusts into Ingrid, pushing the strap-on as deep as she can inside her, and rubs her clit more slowly, hoping to draw out Ingrid's orgasm.

She only stops when she hears Ingrid gasp that she's done, after Dorothea rolls off of her face. Edelgard immediately tries to unbuckle the harness that she's in, fumbling with the straps. In her haste, she doesn't bother taking the fake cock out of the harness and instead leaves it buried inside of Ingrid. Edelgard shoves her hand between her legs, desperately needing to get herself off. She rubs the side of her hand against her clit, rocking herself back and forth, until the heat built up inside of her releases, and pleasure floods from her core up through her torso and down through her legs. 

It takes a moment for Edelgard to recover, and when she does, she groans with the realization that one orgasm isn't going to be enough for her tonight. She already feels more heat pooling in her cunt, an itch inside of her tugging at her more, even as she kneels on top of the bed, panting.

"That was... That was good," Ingrid says eventually, also breathing hard.

"Where did you learn to eat pussy like that, Ingrid?" Dorothea asks in either admiration or astonishment. Ingrid is already pink in the face from exertion, but Dorothea's question makes her cheeks turn from pink to red.

"Here and there," she stammers. 

"Well, color me impressed," Dorothea replies, before turning to look at Edelgard. "You look like you could go another round." Edelgard ducks her head and looks to the side, away from Dorothea's gaze. 

"It's fine, you both look tired," she says in half-hearted protest. 

"Nonsense, Edie. Just give me a moment, and then you come over and sit on _my_ face. Or you can lay on your back, if you don't want to keep sitting up." Edelgard's pulse jumped at the thought of Dorothea eating her out in front of Ingrid. 

"Take as long as you need," Edelgard says, only letting herself acquiesce indirectly, before adjusting into a sitting position to better catch her own breath.

"Oh, I will," Dorothea replies. "I have a feeling that tonight's going to be one of the nights you're insatiable." Dorothea turns towards Ingrid again. "I hope you aren't _too_ tired, Ingrid, because I may need you to tag in for me later. Edie's stamina can be ridiculous sometimes." Edelgard sees Ingrid nod in reply, though Dorothea can't tell. She crawls so she's not sitting at Dorothea and Ingrid's feet, lying down next to the two of them instead. 

"Just let me know when you two are ready," she says. She suspects that Dorothea is correct, and that it will indeed be a long night. Edelgard only hopes that they won't run out of lubrication oil before they're able to wring enough orgasms out of each other. 


End file.
